Can't Help Falling In Love
by yumise-lunar
Summary: Inspired by Can't Help Falling In Love.May banged her head against the wall in the Violet City Coordinator Room. No, she doesn't like Drew, Drew is not her boyfriend, and she is not in deny. Really. Now would everyone stop asking? Contestshipping,one shot


The result of watching too many AMV(Anime Music Video) of Drew and May. The main song that inspired me is "Can't help falling in Love.", but what really inspired me was a picture of Drew pulling May's hand. The story does contain reference to the song if you read carefully. Instead of a poetic and patterning story like last time, I decided to try a more story-like format and detailed story - what do you guys think?

A warning about my grammar: I write to improve, but English is not my native language.

For those who who don't know, one-shot is a one chapter-only story

Disclaimer: If Pokemon belongs to me, I wouldn't be writing this - I will be putting this in the anime. Sadly, I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Do you like him?"

_No! Of course not! I do not think of him that way - or at least I think not - no! It is a unchangeable no! You hear me!?_

May banged her head against the pastel yellow wall. Her head and hands attached to the smooth cold wall as she mumbled "no" repeatedly. Mentally, she continued to deny of any romantic feelings toward Drew -a deny so chaotic and fast it turned to senseless gibble in her brain.

The cause of the problem, Brianna, have just went for her semi-final contest battle against Drew.

May heard the cheers and comments from the other coordinators around her getting louder.

With her chestnut brown hair still attached to the wall, May rotated her head like a Noctowl. Her sight landed at the TV screen, and her face redden when her eye caught Drew on the screen.

She could hear Drew's determination, and the sounds of his victory.

The redness in her face increased in light year speed, and then some smoke finally puffed up on the top of her head like a volcano. She instantly looked back down and covered her tomato-red face in her right hand.

If Brianna loss, she would face Drew in the next battle for the Violet City Contest badge.

_How am I suppose to face him with my face like that?_

* * *

"What's up with you today?"

May froze from the the familiar accusing voice. His voice sounded even clearer among the near-empty Pokemon Center.

She turned around and found a familiar pair of forest green eyes. May's heart, to her surprise, skipped a beat from Drew's intense glare.

May's hand scratched the back of her head. She answered as innocent as she can, "Up? What do you mean? Nothing is up, unless you count the sky! Um, I mean, I am just fine and dandy!" May laugh nervously.

Drew raised his right eyebrow with an amused expression.

His Roselia, stood next to him, blinked with a confusing look, "Rose?"

The owner and Pokemon turned their head to look at each other and then at May, who still laughed nervously with her hand behind her back.

May's Eevee next to her sweat dropped from her owner's horrible acting skill.

_Rose..._

_Eeve.._

_Something's wrong with her..._

_Uh... did they notice?_

"Excuse me."

May turns to find the gentle Nurse Joy behind the Pokemon Center counter. She hold a a silver-gray tray in her hand, and she smiled warmly at the two.

"Your Combuskin is fine now."

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy."

May took her Pokeball from the tray, and Nurse Joy silently retreated to her office for the other sick Pokemon.

May cupped her Pokeball in her hand and smiled.

"Happy to have you back, buddy."

Drew flapped his hair, "Good your Combuskin is back to normal. You still need to improve a lot to catch up to me again."

His arrogant expression suddenly turned into a sharp glare.

"Although... "

May sweated nervously, feeling a forbidding sensation.

"You don't seem as concentrated as you usually would."

Drew's eye studied the increasingly nervous May.

"In fact, I would say you are extremely,"

Drew took a silent step forward. Eevee and Roselia watched at the sideline with interest.

"unusually,"

More sweated as May feel Drew's suspicious stare reached to full power.

"distracted."

May's face reddened from nervousness, and her body spiked in a wave from bottom to top.

"Um... um... I have no idea..."

_I have to change topic!_

May suddenly changed her tone, "I was not distracted! And let me see the badge you stole from me!"

Drew stared at her for a moment, and he signed. Not wanted to push her, Drew gave up and took out a silver flip case from his pocket.

"I did not stole - I won." , he flipped the case open with a click.

In the middle of the case was a white stripped violet ribbon with a gold flower center.

"I want to win that though...but there were a lot of good coordinators today."

May, whose face cooled down, placed her index finger on her lip as she began thinking, "Brianna, Harley, Joshua, even Anthony! All we need is just Solidad and Robert!"

Drew shrugged, "Like I said, a lot of us have came to Johto." He walked next to May and leaned casually on the counter.

May turned to Drew, who tilted his head and smiled at her in a warm way that make her heart skip a beat, "You are getting better though."

May realized her heartbeat increased again, "Um, thank you."

She looked down at her Pokeball and began rolling it her hand.

"By the way," Drew glanced at May sideway, "Who is that... Joshua?"

He looked forward in a seemingly casual manner, "I never heard of him."

"Oh, we fought in the Hoen region. He was really good, but his girlfriend Erica - not that he would admit it - got really jealous of me." May giggled, "She thought I was interested in Joshua!"

"Oh."

They stood next to each other in silent.

May sneaked a glance at Drew as she played the Pokeball in her hand.

_Is he... No! This is all Brianna's fault! I am not romantically involved with Drew!_

May felt the beginning-to-get-more-familiar heat climbed up her face. She rolled the Pokeball in her hand more furiously.

"May?

_Damn! Keep looking the Pokeball and don't let him see your face._

"Are you ok? You looked kinda red."

"Um..."

"May!"

The duo turned toward the Pokemon Center's automatic glass door and two familiar figure.

"Joshua! Erica!"

* * *

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

May choked on her iced orange juice.

Erica sat opposite of her in a long blue couch chair, smiling in a very sneaky fashion. With a look directed at her like that, not even the soft delicate music of the cafe could comfort May.

"Wha... What!? No!"

Erica giggled, "But you like him, right?"

Her shoulders dropped, "Why do everyone keep saying that?" She started play with her straw, letting the ice clink and play their crystal musical notes.

_Cause... you two obviously like each other?_

Erica sipped on her lemon ice tea and look at May with the stare one would use on an idiot.

"Anyway, why weren't you at the contest." May, looked to Joshua and Drew over at the counter.

Erica raised her eyebrows. _Obviously trying to change topic._

"Actually, I just got here today. My mother got sick, but my father was at a business trip. I decided to stay home until my mother gets better."

"Is she Ok?"

Erica smiled and did a v-sign "Sure, she is fine. She went back to work in perfect condition two days ago."

She leaned her head on her right hand and looked dreamily, "My dad got back from work extra early, too. It was like they are telepathic. They are so meant to be together... just like me and Joshua. It is so cute!"

_Excited about Joshua like always. Is that a good thing, or bad thing?_

She suddenly looked back at May, "You know, I think you and Drew looks cute together."

* * *

"Oh, so that is how you and May met?"

"Yea. Even now, May is clumsy as ever." Drew joked, then he flapped his hair.

Joshua laughed as he gets his mocha on the counter, "It is amazing how you guys just keep meeting."

He took the green tea latte on the counter, "I will get the drink, you get the cake?"

Drew nodded, and they started walking back to the girls.

"Girls, we got some extra drinks for - "

"ME AND DREW ARE NOT TOGETHER!!"

Sweatdrop.

* * *

"You guys are not together? Romantically?"

Joshua looked at them surprisingly.

"I think you guys got a... simple misunderstanding." Drew flapped his hair and turns his head sideway, but a slight tint colored his face.

Joshua and Erica switched a amused look to each other.

Joshua placed the drinks down, "Anyway, me and Drew got you girls some cakes."

Erica clapped her hands together, "Oh! Chocolate cake! I love you Joshua!" Erica hugged the standing Joshua from her sit, and the poor boy blushed furiously from embarrassment

Just as May smiled at the sweetness, she found a plate of strawberry cheesecake placed in front of her. Her dark blue eyes followed the hand on the white china to Drew's eyes.

"Strawberry cheesecake is your favorite, right?" His clear green eyes look her questionably.

May looked at him, and felt her heart skipped a beat, "Yea... um, thank you."

She took a fork and started to eat her cake. Her heart felt warm as the sweet creamy taste of the cheesecake spread across her tongue.

With a metal fork still in her mouth, she peeked at Drew as he sat down next to her.

Meanwhile, Erica let go of Joshua. Joshua sat down next to Erica, and noticed she was grinning in a way that let him know she was going to em brass someone very soon.

"You know, we are practically double dating right now."

"Erica!" May yelled with embarrassment.

* * *

"Where are you guys going now?"

The four friends walked out of the cafe and stood in the dawn-orange lite street.

May placed her finger to her lips, "No where, the Pokemon center I guess."

"It's getting late, I will walk you - in case you hit into a glass door or step on a Mudkip again like you did in the last contest." , Drew smirked.

May puffed up her cheeks, "That was one time!"

"You sure? Maybe you got hit in the head with a pole or water gun too much to remember."

"Hey! I do not!"

Joshua and Erica giggled. May, cheeks still puffed, looked away in irritation while Drew looked at the other two with a slight smirk.

"Are you guys going to go to the contest tonight?" Still smiling, Joshua changed the topic for them.

"Contest?" May and Drew blinked and answered simultaneously. After a few awkward second, the two looked at each other, but immediately looked back at the other duo.

Erica bite the inside of mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Joshua smiled again, "Um, the contest is just a show. Today at night, there is a performance by several professional coordinators at the Violet Gym. If you are interested, you could take this two tickets off our hand."

He took out the tickets from his jean pocket.

"We were going to go, but now I have to deliver something for my professor. He got us a ship ticket a hour from now. No reason to waste a good pair of contest ticket, right?" Joshua winked. "There's two, you two should go since you both are coordinator."

Drew and May looked at each other.

"I guess", Drew turned and took the ticket. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, the show is at 7pm. There are a lot of different coordinator with different style and focus there."

May's eyes widened and stared the ticket with interest.

Erica grinned evilly again, "Aw, this is so sweet. Drew knew exactly what May wants! She didn't even said anything!"

"Erica!" May immediately broke out of her big-eye mode. Drew blinked while his cheeks pinked up slightly.

"Now, stop teasing them. Joshua putted his hand on Erica's shoulder.

"Thank you!", May said with relief.

"Sometimes going slower is the smarter choice. No need to rush."

"Joshua!" Not him too!

Joshua winked, "We will be going now, hope to see you two soon."

Erica takes hold of Joshua's hand, "Ok! Let's go!"

With a smile, Joshua turned to Erica and began to walked toward the orange sky.

"Have fun at the show!" Joshua waved his hand as he walked. Erica followed, "Yep, have fun - dating!" She said teasingly.

May putted her blushing face in her hand desperately. She sneaked a glance at Drew through her finger. Drew blinked as he looked at the two walking away.

"May."

"Hmm?"

"You have... strange friends... Are all girls weird like you two?"

A quick knock on Drew's head was the answer.

* * *

"My, my, when did you two brats started dating?"

May glared at Harley, "We are not dating! My friend just gave me and Drew the tickets cause they can't go!"

"Uh... in deny, are you two?", Harley's ignoring voice sounded loud and clear to May, even as they stood among the heavy festive crowd.

May glared at Harley with embarrassment and anger, "You!"

"Just ignore him, May." May felt Drew's hand placed gently on her shoulder, "Let's go".

May gave one last glare toward the smirking Harley, and walked toward the Violet Gym with Drew. Her feet stomped the ground as she went.

Harley started singing the infamous "Under the Tree" song against the loud noises of the large crowd. The two sweat dropped.

May felt her eyebrow twitched. "Can I at least slap him once?"

Drew chuckled lightly, "I would like to do that too, but too many witnesses. Getting arrest for assault right before a contest we are going to watch, smart."

"True, but - Ah!"

A running person knocked pass May. She felt her balance shifting, and she began to fall backward.

The world tilted and her feet slipped on the rough concert ground.

Suddenly, a warm hand jerked her hand and pulled her upright.

Her navy blue eyes locked to Drew's forest green eyes.

They stood looking at each other, feeling the warmth of their hand against the coldness of the night.

There was a brief, silent awkward moment. Drew broke their eye contact first by looking away. He flapped his hair with his remaining hand, "It is just so you won't fall and blame me."

"Oh", May blinked.

May looked down at the ground and felt strangely disappointed.

Drew peeked at May sideway, and then he looked at their interconnecting hands.

"May." He looked up at May, who was slightly upset-looking.

"What?"

Drew looked at their hands again. "It is too crowded, let's just walk like that."

"Uh?" May blinked from the sudden decision.

Drew smiled at May warmly, "Let's go."

May's heart skipped a beat again as Drew began to pull her through the crowd slowly.

As they walked through the crowd with interlocking hand, both can't helped but smile.

_Is it because of the show? Or just because we are- no._

She don't like Drew: he is not her boyfriend, she is not together with him, and she is not dating him. Really.

She looked at Drew in the festive surrounding under the sparkling night of decorative light and star.

After all, how can she be in love with him? Right?

Even though, sometimes we just can't help falling in love.


End file.
